


Как мы свернули ковер, чтобы потанцевать

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Rimming, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tired Old Men In Need Of A Break, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Стив не может больше быть Капитаном Америкой - значит, эту роль на себя приходится взять Баки.Рисунок к истории by SulaSafeRoom





	Как мы свернули ковер, чтобы потанцевать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How we rolled up the carpet so we could dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951362) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta), [SulaSafeRoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/pseuds/SulaSafeRoom). 



Было уже темно, когда Баки открыл входную дверь и ввалился внутрь. Он смертельно устал и его волосы пахли костром, но, увидев босые ступни Стива, свисающие с края дивана, он почувствовал, как в груди расцветает нежность.

Стив часто заканчивал раньше него, но Баки все равно этим всякий раз наслаждался, зная, как сильно Стив ненавидит разборы после заданий; собрания, на которых вечно говорили про статистику погибших и материальный ущерб, и никогда про то, какая важная работа была проделана и как им за нее благодарны.

Стив уже принял душ и переоделся в спортивные штаны и майку без рукава, волосы его торчали во все стороны. Лишь глянув на Баки, устало бредущего к дивану, все еще в форме и с сажей на лице, Стив распахнул руки, приглашая в объятие.

Баки бросил щит на пол, перебрался через его ноги и растянулся на нем, прижимаясь, пряча лицо под его подбородком, а затем выдохнул:  
– Твою же мать.

– Расскажи, чего не знаю, – мягко сказал Стив, запуская пальцы в волосы Баки и стягивая удерживающий их шнурок. Кожа головы была невероятно чувствительна и немного пульсировала от боли – может, потому, что он провел столько времени в шлеме, – и облегчение от того, что его волосы больше ничего не сдерживало было настолько ощутимым, что Баки почти застонал.

– Сколько? – тихо спросил Баки. Веки его были словно налиты свинцом, и он закрыл глаза, вдыхая аромат чистой кожи Стива. Иногда ему хотелось, чтоб они могли остаться вот так навсегда: Стив дома и в безопасности, пока Баки делами искупает всю кровь на своих руках. Но Стив был упрям как сто чертей, и Баки знал, что он ни за что не уйдет на покой, пока Баки продолжает зарабатывать свое искупление.

– Пятнадцать, – тихо ответил Стив. – В этот раз всего пятнадцать.

Руки Стива скользнули по спине Баки, коснулись портупеи, удерживавшей щит, и расстегнули ее, а затем добрались до застежки костюма. Баки расслабленно лежал, позволяя Стиву делать, что тот пожелает, пока ремни не оказались на полу, а верхняя часть костюма не была стащена наполовину, и Баки остался в пропитанной потом тренировочной кофте. Как только костюм оказался на бедрах, Стив обвил его талию руками, крепко и удовлетворенно обнимая.

– Значит, пятнадцать, – неразборчиво пробормотал Баки, чувствуя себя немного странно: усталость пополам с остаточным адреналином переполняли его.

Пятнадцать бандитов были убиты или обезврежены на крышах и в переулках города оперативником капитаном Роджерсом, расчищающим дорогу команде Баки, ночному кошмару пиар-менеджеров. Говоря языком статистики, не так уж и много; в случае необходимости, Стив мог причинить гораздо больший ущерб и за меньшее время.

– Становишься медленным, старичок, – пробормотал Баки, и Стив, негромко рассмеявшись, попытался его пощекотать. Баки очень аккуратно пихнул его коленом в пах, вызывая странную комбинацию из сердитого стона пополам со смехом. 

Некоторое время они так и лежали. Стив пальцами прочерчивал невидимые линии между выступающими позвонками на спине Баки.

– Капитан Америка снова всех спас, – наконец сказал Стив деланно безразличным тоном.

– Угу, – тем же тоном ответил Баки. – Ты не знал? Великий герой всея Америки. Погибло всего семеро гражданских.

Стив невесело хмыкнул и ткнулся подбородком Баки в макушку, а тот поднял тяжелую голову и потянулся к нему в поцелуе. Поза вышла неудобной, но поцелуй Стива словно отпер последний замок, все еще удерживающий Баки в том застывшем состоянии, что он надел, как и костюм, утром, перед выходом из дома. Он поцеловал Стива еще раз, медленно и благодарно, притираясь, немного скатываясь с него и устраиваясь между Стивом и спинкой дивана. Стив потерся носом о его волосы, поцеловал их, тоже сдвигаясь в сторону, позволяя широким плечам и узким бедрам Баки вписаться между диваном и своим телом с максимальным комфортом.

– Тебе бы помыться, красавчик, – мягко сказал Стив ему в волосы, и Баки выдохнул, вдохнул и выдохнул снова.

– Еще пять минут, – пробормотал он, устраивая голову на плече Стива. – Просто я…очень устал.

– Угу, – вздохнул Стив, целуя его бровь. – Знаю. Ты просто молодец, Бак. Еще пять минут.

Баки потребовалось почти десять.

***

Иногда… иногда щит это настоящее бремя.

Прирожденным командиром Баки не был. Во время войны, однако, распорядились по-другому, повысив его до сержанта – но командование быстро приобрело горький, мерзкий вкус там, на заводе в Крайшберге. Нацисты в насмешку называли его _Der kleine Führer_ , маленький предводитель, и им нравилось, как он составлял расписание рабочих смен для других военнопленных. Защищать своих людей значило, в том числе, фальшиво улыбаться врагам и лизать фашистские задницы, так что одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Баки отчаянно хотелось сорвать и сжечь свои сержантские нашивки.

Оглядываясь назад, он мог признать, что передал командование Стиву сразу после того, как их вытащили из лагеря, не только потому, что все еще не до конца пришел в себя.

Иногда Баки все еще задавался вопросом, а было ли верным решение занять место Капитана Америки. Да, это дало Стиву возможность делать то, что нравится, без излишнего внимания публики, а Баки – искупить кое-какие старые грехи, но после семидесяти лет работы в одиночку обязательства, неизбежно приходящие вместе с командой, здорово утомляли.

Так что Баки продолжал все это. Вина была все еще на нем, руки так же окрашены кровью, и независимо от того, как сильно он отскребал их, чище не становились.

Он продолжал. Но это не значило, что он получал от происходящего удовольствие.

***

– Выглядишь усталым.

Наташа произнесла это беззаботным тоном, но Баки давно перестал верить в эту ее деланную беззаботность. Не меняя скорости на беговой дороже, он взял полотенце, вытер со лба пот и посмотрел на нее. Она стояла, жуя жвачку и скрестив руки на груди, прислонившись к велотренажеру в паре метров от него. Баки фыркнул и немного сбросил скорость.

Она помолчала, пока он, замедляясь, делал заминку, а потом спросила:  
– Как Стив?

Баки сглотнул. Стив больше не проводил большую часть времени в Башне, так что ее вопрос был вполне понятен. Баки же приходилось делать это, он был частью команды, но, если бы речь шла только о них со Стиом, его визиты в Башню также были бы сведены к минимуму.

Избавившись от пристального внимания публики, Стив стал выглядеть намного счастливее; теперь, сражаясь, он казался таким свободным в своей безжалостности и таким красивым, что Баки иногда хотелось просто задохнуться от этой красоты, разом покончив со всеми трудностями. Тем не менее, было ясно, что служба – далеко не все, чего Стив хотел бы в своей жизни; что он просто поменял один способ борьбы на другой.

– Лучше, – ответил он, потому что просто не знал, что тут еще сказать.

Наташа хмыкнула. Еще какое-то время единственным звуком в тренажерном зале был звук дорожки Баки. Сам он смотрел только вперед, не желая наблюдать, как в голове Наташи вращаются шестеренки.

– Почему ты это сделал? – наконец спросила она.

Баки сделал вид, что не понимает, о чем она.  
– Сделал что?

– Не валяй дурака, Барнс, тебе не идет. – Она кивнула на его телефон, где экран засветился от сообщения, пришедшего от Стива. – Вот это.

Баки пожал плечами и остановил дорожку. Не глядя на Наташу, он глотнул воды и вытер лицо. Затем ответил:  
– Ты знаешь почему. Стив заслужил передышку. А кто-то должен был взять щит.

– Угу, – сказала она, пристально его рассматривая. – Капитан Америка – икона. Луч света в темном царстве. Любой может быть им.

В голосе ее не было насмешки, но слова сочились сарказмом. Тем не менее, Баки кивнул, продолжая возиться с настройками дорожки.

– В таком случае, – продолжила Наташа. – если им мог бы быть любой, почему это должен быть ты?

И на это у Баки ответа не было.

***

На самом деле Баки не нравилось сражаться на передовой или лицом к лицу. Он никогда этого не любил и всегда чувствовал себя более комфортно в снайперском гнезде или прикрывая спину команде, а теперь он оказался в самой гуще – потому что именно там место Капитана Америки, того, кто первый безрассудно рвется прямо в самое пекло.

Они были в Огайо, на одном из старых объектов ГИДРы, похоже, заброшенном: захламленное переплетение тоннелей, огромные пыльные помещения, заполненные сломанным заводским оборудованием, явно не использовавшимся десятилетиями. Но у них была наводка, что группа изгоев из ГИДРы использует объект в качестве базы, так что лучше всегда перебдеть: вломиться, взять ублюдков и взорвать все к чертям.

Объект напоминал лабиринт, и поэтому команда подобралась небольшая: только Наташа, Клинт, Вижен и Баки, а также маленькая группа оперативников во главе с агентом Картер. Стив также был в команде Картер, но Баки не видел его с тех пор, как тот покинул их квартиру ранним утром – хотя Картер и поддерживала контакты и обмен сообщениями между ее командой и группой Баки. Плюс у Стива был прямой доступ в коммуникационную сеть Мстителей, который он почти не использовал: большую часть времени он лишь слушал, чтобы знать, что с Баки все в порядке.

Но это все еще ощущалось странным, даже теперь, через полгода после того, как Стив оставил щит. Он участвовал в операциях, но каждый из них имел свои задания, и Баки часто вообще не видел его на поле боя, просто знал, что он там, по отсутствию вражеских снайперов за спиной. Баки так привык, что Стив всегда был в поле его зрения, особенно когда их атаковали, что иногда, прямо посреди боя, он оборачивался, чтобы что-то сказать – и его прошивал смертельный ужас, потому что Стива не было рядом.

Тоннельные переходы звенели от тишины, пока они пробирались сквозь них. Баки шел в паре с Виженом; Клинт и Наташа исчезли, добираясь до собственных целей, и он подозревал, что команда Картер разделилась, прикрывая их спины.

Повернув за очередной угол, далеко впереди Баки и Вижен, заметили вспышки света и услышали раздающиеся оттуда звуки. Гарнитура ожила:  
– Похоже, наводка была верной, – сказала Наташа. – На этой стороне заняты два помещения, около тридцати пяти человек. Значит, на вашей стороне должно быть где-то человек двадцать или около того.

– Хорошо, – ответил Баки. Он удобнее перехватил щит и проверил готовность оружия. – Вижен отправится к вам, а эту сторону я зачищу сам.

– Уверен, Кэп? – спросил Клинт. – Двадцать парней - все еще приличное количество для того, чтобы вырубить их в одиночку.

– Да, – настойчиво подтвердил Баки и жестом показал Вижену отходить. Тот склонил голову в согласии и растворился в ближайшей стене. Наверное, Баки никогда не перестанет думать, что это странно и немного жутковато.

К его удивлению, сквозь помехи и потрескивания на линии появился голос Стива.  
– Я совсем рядом с Баки, так что могу помочь с парнями. Агент Картер и остальная команда помогут разобраться с основной группой.

– Привет, Стив! – радостно сказал Клинт, явно приятно удивленный. – Здорово слышать тебя, дружище. Давай, надери им задницы.

Стив рассмеялся, и от этого звука что-то теплое заворочалось в груди Баки. Он поправил шлем, выпрямился и сказал:  
– Подтягивайся. Удачи.

– Почти на месте, – пообещал Стив, и на линии все стихло.

После первого же броска реальность странным образом размыло: поле зрения сузилось до просчета траектории щита, рикошетом отпрыгивающего от стен и людей, и он погрузился во все это, пока еще не столь грациозный, каким когда-то был Стив.

А в голове непрерывным напоминанием мигало: «только вывести из строя, не убивать», так что он лишь вырубил нескольких головорезов. Никто из двадцати нападавших не показался ему профессиональным наемником, просто обычные бандиты с гнилой идеологией, они даже драться толком не умели. Большинство из них, попав под неожиданную атаку, в панике похватали свое оружие, их подготовка и рядом не стояла с навыками рукопашного боя Баки.

Баки как раз сбил с ног очередного наемника, когда услышал странный, воющий шум, словно набирающей обороты турбины, и что-то ударило его в живот, отбрасывая назад. Он спиной влетел в металлический стол, выронив по дороге щит, и тот упал с жутким грохотом.

«Должно быть, что-то очень мощное», – отстраненно подумал Баки, пытаясь справиться с болью в груди и продышаться. К счастью, костюм, видимо, защитил его от большей части удара, хотя он все равно чувствовал себя дезориентированным и, наверное, у него будут жуткие синяки.

– Баки! – раздался из ниоткуда голос Стива, в котором отчетливо слышалась паника, а вслед за ним – определенно звук ломаемых костей. Если бы Баки не сражался сейчас за каждый вдох, он бы рассмеялся, потому что Стив всегда, всегда находил самый драматический момент, чтобы появиться на сцене по-королевски.

Баки застонал и открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтоб заметить, как один из парней пытается атаковать его с ножом. Если б в этот момент его не корчило от боли в животе, дикое выражение, застывшее на лице горе-нападавшего, могло бы даже показаться смешным. Баки легко скинул его, а затем поднялся со стола, скрипя зубами от боли в мышцах.

Стив разыскал щит, но использовал его, в основном, чтобы лупить по рожам нападавших. Баки уже наблюдал, как Стив сражается теперь, после отставки, но никогда – так близко и своими глазами, и сейчас отмечал, как много знакомого в этом стиле. Стив дрался жестоко, без привычной мантры Капитана Америки «не убивать без крайней необходимости», которой он явно следовал, пока носил это гордое звание.

Та же расчетливая безжалостность, что Баки помнил с войны: в стороне от камер и пропаганды Стив Роджерс превращался в смертоносную машину, если чья-то важная для него жизнь была под угрозой.

Большая часть этой жестокости, скорее всего, объяснялась тем, что сейчас он защищал Баки, а тот являлся слабым местом Стива, на этот счет у Баки не было никаких иллюзий. Ведь это работало в обе стороны.

Как ни интересно было наблюдать, оставалось еще два или три неупокоенных парня, и несмотря на легкое головокружение от удара, Баки просто не мог и дальше любоваться Стивом. Одному из последних нападающих удалось воспользоваться легкой заторможенностью Баки как преимуществом и, удивив его, замахнуться ножом. Баки легко заблокировал его левой рукой, нож пропорол рукав, но оказался бесполезен против вибраниума.

Сбросив парня, Баки повернулся как раз вовремя, чтоб увидеть, как последний из бандитов наводит пистолет на беззащитную спину Стива.

Без единой мысли он рванул к головорезу, сгреб левой рукой за запястье, выбивая оружие, а правой за голову. Схватив парня за подбородок, он сломал ему шею одним слитным движением. Тело рухнуло на пол, и Баки немного отпустило, хотя дыхание все еще оставалось поверхностным.

Когда он поднял глаза, Стив смотрел на него.

Баки снова глянул вниз, на тело и пистолет, у которого не было ни единого шанса выстрелить. Что же, первый намеренно убитый человек с тех пор, как он принял щит.

– Баки, – позвал Стив, оказавшись неожиданно так близко, что мог коснуться его плеча. – Ты в порядке?

Баки поднял глаза и увидел встревоженный взгляд Стива, складку между его бровей; почувствовал его тяжелые руки на своих плечах, осторожную хватку - на случай, если Баки ранен, и, внезапно, Баки ощутил это снова: безграничную любовь, готовность отбросить политику Капитана Америки «не убивать» в одно мгновение – все ради его безопасности.

– Да, – наконец, смог ответить Баки, хотя голос все еще звучал полузадушенно. – Просто ушиб.

Стив притянул его ближе, обнимая, но не сжимая.  
– Слава яйцам, – пробормотал он и устроил руку на загривке Баки.

Баки опустил голову ему на грудь, и они стояли так, обнявшись, пока не подтянулась остальная команда.

***

Когда они вернулись домой, грязные и все еще немного взбудораженные, Стив швырнул мешок со снаряжением на пол и вжал Баки в ближайшую стену. Тот немедленно подхватил посыл, запустил руки в волосы Стива, поднял голову, на полпути встречая его губы.

Поцелуй, вопреки ожиданиям Баки, не был отчаянным; наоборот, Стив целовал его медленно и тщательно, так, словно в его распоряжении была целая вечность. Это было…приятно, хотя и немного странно. Обычно, возвращаясь после операции, оба были слишком переполнены адреналином, и единственным приоритетом становилось раздеться и добраться до постели.

Руки Стива ласкали бока Баки, затем скользнули на живот, прослеживая нелепые полоски униформы. Он расстегнул портупею, и Баки выбрался из нее, стряхивая на пол вместе со щитом.

– Господи, Бак, – Стив, немного задыхаясь, потянулся к застежке-молнии на костюме Баки, одновременно прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по его нижней челюсти. – Я смотрел, как ты свернул тому парню шею, а все, чего хотел в этот момент – разложить тебя на ближайшем столе. Ужасно, да?

Баки рассмеялся, откидывая голову, давая Стиву лучший доступ.  
– Нет, – сказал он, выгибая спину, когда Стив начал медленно стягивать с него униформу, оглаживая руками каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи. – Хорошая работа всегда тебя заводила.

Нежной кожей подбородка он почувствовал улыбку Стива.

– Да, – пробормотал Стив, вытаскивая Баки из костюма – один рукав, потом другой, так невыносимо медленно, что Баки усилием заставил себя не ерзать. – Ты не ошибся.

Высвободив руки из рукавов, Стив просунул пальцы под ткань костюма и начал толкать, стягивая вниз. Его ладони прошлись по бокам Баки, обжигая даже сквозь нижнюю рубашку, надетую под форму.  
– Как же я люблю освобождать тебя от этой формы, – прошептал Стив низким голосом ему на ухо, и Баки еще немного прогнулся, прижимая плечи плотнее к стене, а бедра – к Стиву. – Словно ты сбрасываешь чужую шкуру и снова становишься собой.

Он стянул костюм до бедер, и тот свалился на пол, а затем расстегнул рубашку, что надетую под костюм поверх нижнего белья. Баки попытался было содрать ботинки один о другой, но Стив опустился на одно колено и начал возиться над тугой шнуровкой. Покончив с первым ботинком и отставив его в сторону, он осторожно освободил ногу Баки из штанины и посмотрел вверх так, что у Баки пересохло во рту.

Волосы Стива перепутались, ухмылка угнездилась в уголках рта, но глаза его, обращенные к Баки, были полны любви и искренности; он освобождал его от остатков костюма, пока Баки не остался лишь в нижней рубашке с длинными рукавами и леггинсах, уязвимый, как улитка без раковины.

Все еще сидя на корточках, Стив долго смотрел на него, пока Баки, сглотнув, отвернулся, потому что смотреть на то, что отражалось в глазах Стива, стало совсем уж невыносимо.  
– Стив, – неуверенно позвал он, но замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Неожиданно воздух в коридоре стал осязаемым и тяжелым. 

– Что ты со мной делаешь, родной, – наконец мягко проговорил Стив и, скользнув руками по ногам, устроил одну ладонь на колене, а вторую на икре Баки.

– Люблю тебя, – выдохнул Баки и голос его прозвучал так тихо, словно он боялся чего-то, хотя Стив и был той единственной вещью, в которой он был совершенно уверен долгие годы.

Стив поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся:  
– Тоже люблю тебя, Бак, – и почти следом его улыбка превратилась в озорную. Прежде чем Баки успел спросить, в чем дело, Стив обхватил его ноги и поднялся, забрасывая Баки себе на плечо.

Баки вскрикнул - главным образом потому, что его пресс и правда серьезно пострадал в сегодняшнем бою, - но Стив лишь успокаивающе погладил заднюю сторону его бедер и понес в спальню, где опустил на пол.

– Поостынь, Тарзан, – немного смущенно сказал Баки, пытаясь убрать пряди волос от лица. – Я кто тебе, Джейн?

Стив обхватил его запястья и наклонился, целуя томно и мягко.  
– Не, – сказал он. – Просто ты красивый.

– А ты просто сладкоречивый болтун, – фыркнул Баки, но голос его прозвучал странно ломким.

Стив улыбнулся и бедрами подтолкнул Баки, так что тот плюхнулся на кровать словно мешок с картошкой. Он чувствовал странную слабость в коленях: не физически, не как боль в мышцах или в рубце на стыке металла и живой плоти левого плеча. Просто от того взгляда, каким смотрел на него Стив, ноги, казалось, переставали держать его.

Стив скинул собственные ботинки и снял перчатки, а потом снова опустился на пол и положил теплые руки на выступающие кости коленей Баки.  
– Ты был так хорош сегодня, – мягко сказал он, легко проводя кончиками пальцев по коленям Баки, к лодыжкам, и ниже, подхватывая и стаскивая его носки. Прохладные пальцы Стива прошлись по тонкой, чувствительной коже свода стоп Баки.

Баки отвел взгляд. Получать похвалу от Стива всегда было непросто, но теперь, после всего – особенно.

– Так хорош, – настаивал Стив, и без предупреждения вдавил большой палец прямо в гудящие арки стоп.

Баки от удивления резко втянул воздух, и уронил голову, закрывая глаза. Стив начал разминать напряженные, уставшие мышцы настойчивыми аккуратными движениями – где-то нажимал посильнее, где-то слабее, так что Баки, в конце концов, просто откинулся на руки и выдохнул. Пальцы Стива двигались медленно, по капле вытягивая напряжение из тела Баки, словно сматывали нить беспокойства и тревоги.

Закончив со ступнями, Стив поднялся выше, через леггинсы массируя икры, что заставило Баки застонать. Ноги его были напряжены, мускулы зажаты, но Стив раз за разом находил правильные места, нажимая с идеальной силой так, словно тело Баки было его любимой книгой, где он наизусть помнил каждую страницу.

Баки ненадолго завис, звон в ушах становился все тише с каждым болезненным участком, промассированным Стивом, пока, наконец, в его голове не воцарилась блаженная тишина, а окружающий мир не растворился. Раньше такое случалось довольно часто: он настолько погружался в себя, что все вокруг просто переставало существовать. Так разум защищался от чрезмерных перегрузок.

Теперь это не было побегом, а больше походило на акт доверия: ему было настолько комфортно рядом со Стивом, что он мог позволить себе отпустить окружающий мир, утонуть в себе, зная, что Стив позаботится обо всем остальном.

Баки очнулся, когда Стив скользнул пальцами ему под рубашку, а потом наклонился, целуя в угол рта. Открыв глаза, Баки обнаружил лицо Стива совсем близко: его до умопомрачения длинные ресницы и сияющие любящие глаза.

– Ты со мной, Бак? – спросил, все еще слегка улыбаясь, Стив.

Баки кивнул, и улыбка Стива стала шире. Он начал осторожно стаскивать с Баки рубашку. Мягкое, щекочущее касание его пальцев заставляло Баки крутиться и извиваться, и Стив рассмеялся, с удвоенной осторожностью обходя синяки на груди и животе. Баки сел и поднял руки, так что Стив смог снять рубашку и отбросить подальше, к корзине с грязным бельем. Движение растревожило ушибы, и Баки вздрогнул, мысленно проклиная того урода, который достал его.

Стив поднялся и, просунув руки под задницу Баки, подтащил его на середину кровати. В любой другой день Баки бы наехал на Стива за попытку так нянчиться с ним. Но сегодня был один из тех дней, когда даже думать было утомительно, и он был только рад передать управление в руки Стиву.

Когда Баки был с комфортом устроен на неразобранной постели, Стив подобрался ближе и уселся поверх его ног. Давление было таким приятным, основательным, и Баки радовало это физическое напоминание о том, что он в безопасности, под защитой, даже в таком уязвимом, полуобнаженном состоянии.

Стив осторожно, едва касаясь, погладил яркие фиолетовые пятна, расцветающие на животе Баки, наклоняясь над ним как живой щит. Стив устроил левую руку на бедре Баки, затем завел большой палец под резинку леггинсов, добавляя контакта кожи с кожей.

– Разорвать бы на клочки того, кто это сделал, – тихо сказал Стив, пальцами очерчивая зону полученного утром удара. – Хотел бы разорвать любого, кто хоть замышляет причинить тебе боль.

Баки содрогнулся под его прикосновением и снова закрыл глаза, поднимая правую руку, на ощупь завел ее Стиву на спину, добрался до затылка и зарылся пальцами в спутанные волосы.  
– Тебе бы пришлось многих разорвать, – сказал он, просто не зная, что еще на это ответить. Может быть, «спасибо». Может быть, «я того не стою». Может быть, «просто будь со мной, пожалуйста».

Стив рассмеялся, но это был грустный смех. Он на мгновение опустил лицо, прижимаясь к Баки.  
– Я готов, если ты этого хочешь, – сказал он, и Баки подумал, что, может быть, тот услышал все несказанные только что слова.

Стив опустился пониже и поцеловал Баки в губы, сладко и целомудренно, а потом отправился дальше, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по шее – через ключицы – на грудь. Он осторожно размял болезненную зону вокруг металлического плеча – став к этому моменту уже экспертом по поврежденным нервам и перегруженным мышцам, он знал, как касаться, не причиняя вреда.

Баки со свистом втянул воздух и немного усилил нажим в волосах Стива, пальцами царапая кожу; правая рука дрожала от желания притянуть Стива ближе, заполучить обратно его волшебный рот, но он не осмелился. Все, что он мог – ласкать короткие волосы на затылке Стива, немного сжимая пальцы.

Губы Стива прошлись дальше по груди Баки, в том же медленном, легком как перышко ритме, явно решив свести Баки с ума. Язык мучительно прошелся рядом с одним, а затем и со вторым соском, и Баки услышал низкий умоляющий стон, который, к его удивлению, издал он сам.

– Стив, – беспомощно попросил он, открывая глаза и сдвигая руку с затылка в сторону молнии на костюме Стива. Тот поймал его за запястье и притянул руку, целуя.

– Забудь обо мне, – нежно сказал он, устраивая руку Баки обратно себе на шею. – Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.

Баки вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза, роняя голову обратно на простыни.  
– Ладно.

– Ты такой красивый, – прошептал Стив, возвращаясь к узорам из поцелуев, языком обводя сосок. Баки застонал, дернулся, когда кончик язык прошелся по самой верхушке соска, оставляя влажный след. Стив подул туда, и Баки задрожал, чувствуя, что у него начинает вставать.

Эти медленные, дразнящие движения языка и губ всегда срабатывали, как по волшебству, и вскоре дыхание Баки стало тяжелым и прерывистым, а румянец со щек сполз на шею и грудь. Стив просунул руку между их телами, накрыл ладонью полувставший член Баки, и прикосновение обожгло даже сквозь плотную ткань леггинсов.

Баки резко выдохнул, но Стив лишь поцеловал его в грудь и поднялся, устраиваясь на коленях.

– Детка, перевернись, – попросил он низким голосом, и Баки безмолвно подчинился. Его сердце билось в горле так, что говорить было невозможно. В груди, казалось, полыхало пламя, так что он был даже рад перевернуться и прижаться горящей щекой к прохладному покрывалу.

Стив придвинулся ближе, его бедра обхватили бедра Баки. Он наклонился, сдвигая в сторону выбившиеся прядки волос, убирая их со спины, а затем потерся носом о его затылок. Волна дрожи сбежала вниз по позвоночнику, заставляя Баки, ошеломленного эмоциями, зажмуриться. Это было так интимно, так чертовски интимно, хотя ничего особенно сексуального в этом и близко не было, но…

Баки задышал глубже, а потом ему и вовсе пришлось прикусить губу, чтоб сдержать рвущийся стон – когда Стив носом прошелся вдоль линии роста волос, а потом подул на какое-то особо чувствительное место за правым ухом Баки. Этот жест заставил его бедра судорожно сжаться, что вызвало мягкий, ласковый смех Стива. Он склонился еще ниже, так что ткань костюма прошлась по обнаженной спине Баки, а потом накрыл своими руками руки Баки, переплетая их пальцы.

– Ты меня с ума сводишь, красавчик, – пробормотал Стив, щекоча губами ухо Баки. – Что бы ты ни делал. Смотрю на тебя со щитом и понимаю, что должен делиться тобой со всем гребаным миром. – Он нежно сжал руки Баки. – Но потом вспоминаю, что только я вижу тебя настоящего.

Баки вздрогнул, прерывисто выдыхая, а Стив улыбнулся ему в ухо. Член Баки почти болезненно уперся в плотную ткань штанов, заставляя его слегка приподнять бедра над матрасом.

Стив продолжил движение по спине вниз, разминая напряженные участки, открытым ртом целуя вдоль позвоночника, заставляя Баки извиваться.

– Ты мой в болезни и здравии, – сказал Стив так близко к коже Баки, что тот почувствовал его дыхание лопатками. – Ты так много мне даешь, Бак. Не знаю, чем я заслужил такое, но я постараюсь, чтобы ты мной гордился.

– Ты уже проделал неплохую работу, – немного задыхаясь, пробормотал Баки в ответ, комкая простыни, пока рот Стива скользил все ниже и ниже.

Стив просунул пальцы под пояс леггинсов и трусов Баки и потянул все вместе вниз, миллиметр за миллиметром, через поясницу и выпуклость ягодиц. Баки, помогая, приподнял бедра, и когда давление на член исчезло, он не смог сдержать стона облегчения.

Стив немного отстранился, стягивая ткань, целуя каждый освобождающийся участок кожи, до тех пор пока не снял леггинсы целиком, оставив Баки обнаженным, изнывающим от ожидания.

Кровать прогнулась под весом Стива, когда тот устроился рядом, проводя руками от лодыжек Баки вверх по икрам и бедрам. Стив завел большие пальцы в складки под ягодицами Баки, теплыми, большими ладонями обхватив его задницу. Он поглаживал полушария, и Баки слишком хорошо мог себе представить его взгляд: жадный, обожающий, застывший на Баки, распростертом тут словно приношение.

Стив не двигался так долго, что Баки почувствовал себя несколько неуверенно и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Но почти сразу он почувствовал, как влажный кончик языка прочертил дорожку от копчика до ягодиц, а затем спустился ниже, выписывая дразнящие круги вокруг дырки.

Баки втянул воздух и, практически на автомате, поднял задницу вверх. Язык Стива покружил вокруг кольца мышц, а затем скользнул ниже, рисуя узоры на нежной, чувствительной коже позади яиц. Баки застонал, пальцы его сжались в кулаки, когда Стив широко и сильно лизнул, пройдясь прямо над дыркой, а затем продолжил короткими, нежными движениями, открывая ее.

Баки терся о простыню, ему вдруг стало нестерпимо жарко, он потерялся в желаниях – чего же ему хотелось больше: потереться членом о кровать или сильнее насадиться на язык. Пока руки Стива мягкими круговыми движениями разминали ягодицы, кончик его языка скользил внутрь и наружу, раздвигая, расслабляя мышцы. От невероятного, мокрого, горячего давления Баки начал задыхаться и содрогаться, еще крепче сжимая простынь в кулаках. Все его тело словно обратилось в желе, соски болели, а член был так мучительно тверд, что Баки застонал, кусая губы.

Стив поцеловал дырку Баки открытым ртом, плашмя прошелся языком, издавая низкий, вибрирующий гул, от которого Баки заскулил, поднимая задницу еще выше, умоляя о большем. Стив лишь сжал ягодицы сильнее, еще и еще, а потом сложил язык в трубочку и медленно вставил, скользя внутрь и наружу, каждый раз немного глубже.

Баки потерял счет времени, его мозг просто отключился, концентрируясь лишь на развратном, талантливом языке Стива и непристойных звуках, что раздавались, пока тот вылизывал его. Большим пальцем Стив оттянул край блестящей от слюны дырки, слегка погружая его внутрь и доставая, нажимая, проходясь языком и снова нажимая, так что Баки всхлипнул. Он задрожал, утомленный, переполненный эмоциями, обожающий каждую секунду происходящего; его дырка была такой мокрой и открытой под непрекращающимся ласкам Стива.

– Стив, – попросил он смущенным, ломким, каким-то слишком высоким голосом.

Стив еще раз поцеловал его спину, а затем руки соскользнули на бедра Баки, так что он смог осторожно согнуть его ноги в коленях, задирая задницу еще выше вверх. И потом язык Стива вернулся к прерванному занятию так внезапно, что Баки вскрикнул, цепляясь за простынь, чтобы удержаться в в этой позе.

Баки не услышал, как Стив достал смазку, но когда тот отстранился, место языка занял скользкий, толстый палец. Баки уже настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что почти заплакал от облегчения, от отчаянного желания быть наполненным как можно скорее. Но рот Стива все еще был здесь, и в следующий момент он почувствовал, как тот накрывает его тяжелые яйца, втягивает и выпускает их, заставляя Баки забиться от удовольствия, прошивающего все тело, и оставляя с пониманием, что теперь он может кончить в любую минуту.

Очень быстро Стив добавил второй палец и теперь, помогая языком, кружащим вокруг расслабленной дырки, окончательно раскрывал Баки. Тот чувствовал себя так потрясающе и развратно: Стив пальцами и языком растягивал его мокрую дырку, все больше подготавливая ее для своего члена. Баки задыхался, как загнанная лошадь, от стояка было почти больно.

Стив развел пальцы, скользя языком внутрь, и колени Баки просто превратились в желе. Он подумал что, блядь, сдохнет прямо тут, просто кончится на месте, и громко застонал. Стив погрузил язык еще немного глубже, работая пальцами, заводя свободную руку ему между ног.

Левая рука Стива мягко огладила сочащийся смазкой член Баки, в то время как его язык скользил вокруг дырки, а пальцы терлись о простату, и именно это привело к неизбежной разрядке. Баки кончил с приглушенным стоном, сжимаясь на пальцах Стива, изливаясь в его другую руку. Затем он рухнул на кровать, хотя пальцы Стива все еще оставались в нем.

Стив вытер руку о простынь и наклонился, вытянулся на Баки, жестким костюмом царапая сверхчувствительную сейчас кожу. Он поцеловал его в ухо и терпеливо ждал, пока тот отойдет от оргазма, прижимаясь солидным стояком к копчику.

– Вот так, – пробормотал Стив, целуя Баки в пунцовую щеку. – Вот так, мой хороший.

Они полежали так еще пару минут, пока дыхание Баки успокоилось; Стив словно надежное, теплое одеяло поверх него. Затем он слегка пошевелил пальцами в заднице, осторожно пробуя, следя за реакцией – и Баки застонал, телом отзываясь на ласку.

Стив потерся о него бедрами, двинул пальцами, а затем легко добавил к ним третий. Никогда еще Баки так не радовался своей способности быстро восстанавливаться, потому что сейчас его член снова был вполне заинтересован происходящим.

– Как хочешь? – спросил Стив, обдавая ухо Баки горячим дыханием, и тот застонал, толкая задницу выше, насаживаясь на пальцы, раскрывающие его все шире.

– Сверху, – выдохнул Баки. – Блядь, хочу тебя видеть.

Стив поцеловал его волосы и отстранился, вынимая пальцы, а Баки, услышав звук расстегиваемой молнии, попытался напрячь дрожащие мышцы ног. С видимым усилием поднявшись на колени, он тут же чуть не свалился обратно от открывшегося вида: Стив лежал, раскинувшись, на кровати, со спутанными волосами и покрасневшими щеками, он темным взглядом жадно смотрел на Баки из-под ресниц. Стив все еще был полностью одет в свой дурацкий костюм, лишь вытащил член и сейчас лениво гладил его пальцами, блестящими от слюны и смазки; наблюдал за окончательной капитуляцией Баки.

– Детка, иди сюда, – позвал он низким голосом, от которого у Баки пересохло в горле, и тот подполз поближе, прямо как был, на четвереньках. Стив подтянул его за металлический бицепс, а затем поцеловал: взасос и так развратно, что Баки, замерший над ним в полусогнутом положении, на коленях и локтях, прогнул спину словно кот, задирая задницу еще выше. Целовать его, учитывая, где только что побывали эти губы, могло бы быть неприятно, но Баки было абсолютно наплевать: все, что он хотел, что было ему нужно – еще больше поцелуев Стива и его член в себе, а как бы он получил все это, отправь он парня чистить зубы?

Стив погладил его по спине, добрался до ягодиц и развел их, скользнул вниз пальцами – указательным и средним каждой руки, – закружил вокруг дырки, медленно проталкивая их в нее. Баки застонал; он был так хорошо растянут и смазан, что легко принял все четыре, лишь немного задохнувшись.  
Стив лениво трахал его пальцами, выцеловывая линии по нижней челюсти, слизывая с шеи пот – так что Баки потряхивало от напряжения, и его правая рука, которой он упирался о кровать, задрожала.

Когда Стив, наконец, вынул пальцы, Баки был близок к тому, чтоб разрыдаться от пустоты, от того, как судорожно сжимается его дырка. Стив скользнул рукой между их телами, взял свой член, а другой рукой развел ягодицы, бедрами направляя Баки – и вот тот уже сидит на члене Стива, оглушенный мощным давлением, растяжением и безумным, восхитительным скольжением внутри себя.

– Да, – выдохнул Стив, целуя, почти кусая нежную кожу под нижней челюстью Баки, сгребая его дрожащие бедра своими большими теплыми ладонями. – Давай, любимый.

Баки сглотнул и медленно насадился полностью, положил руки Стиву на грудь, по обеим сторонам от белой звезды на костюме. Он смотрел на нее, внезапно едва не расплакавшись, потому что Стив на все готов ради него, готов заботиться о нем, готов дать все что он захочет – и при этом Баки смотрел на замаскированную версию формы Капитана Америки под собой, и все еще был несчастлив.

Нет, не так: он счастлив со Стивом, он, черт возьми, никогда не был так счастлив, как когда они вместе, но где-то в коридоре все еще валяется его форма – и его щит; тонны ответственности, которая даром ему не нужна. «Им мог бы быть кто угодно. Почему это должен быть я»?

Когда Стив двинул бедрами, Баки вырвался из круговорота мыслей, ответил встречным движением, фокусируясь на члене Стива внутри себя, на потрясающей честности этого ощущения. Он удобнее устроил руки на груди Стива и прогнулся в пояснице, поднимаясь вверх так, что головка члена Стива почти выскользнула из растянутого кольца мышц, а затем медленно, очень медленно наделся обратно.

Стив застонал, скользнул руками с бедер на ягодицы Баки, поглаживая, поощряя двигаться в таком, почти ленивом темпе. Баки склонил голову и слегка напряг мышцы, сжимаясь от удовольствия, заставляя Стива низко застонать.

– Хорошо, Бак? – тихо спросил Стив, а затем, когда Баки, чуть сдвинувшись, опустился немного под другим углом, сжимая член в себе, снова застонал.

Баки беззвучно кивнул, а потом снова посмотрел на Стива, на его пылающее, обожающее, такое знакомое и красивое лицо, на его темно-синюю форму. И, внезапно осознав, что не может больше выносить звезды и полоски, заскреб по груди Стива в поисках потайной молнии.

Стив нахмурился, озадаченный яростью, с которой Баки расстегивал молнию и сдирал с него костюм, и тем облегчением, с которым прижимал ладони к ткани его майки.

Стив коснулся его правого запястья, выписывая нежные круги на коже; бедра его замерли.  
– Эй, все хорошо?

Баки не знал, что ответить, но кивнул и уставился на свои такие разные руки, сжатые на грудных мышцах Стива, которые хорошо просматривались сквозь туго облегающую майку.  
– Просто… я хочу тебя, – наконец смог выдавить он. – Только тебя.

На секунду на лице Стива появилось это выражение грусти и благодарности, но потом он протянул руку, накрыл ею кулаки Баки и сказал:  
– И я твой, красавчик.

Он слегка привстал, хотя член его все еще находился глубоко внутри Баки, окончательно стащил верхнюю часть костюма, затем темную майку, и потянувшись, быстро поцеловал Баки. Затем он снова откинулся на подушки, и Баки едва не расплакался, глядя на знакомую до мельчайших веснушек – потому что Стив знал, он все знал.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он срывающимся голосом, смущаясь, но Стив лишь улыбнулся и потянулся к нему.

– Иди сюда, – попросил он, и Баки наклонился, лицом вжимаясь в его шею. Стив поцеловал его ухо и снова слегка двинул бедрами, почти выскальзывая и кончиками пальцев оглаживая растянутое кольцо мышц.

Баки, слегка задохнувшись, провел руками вниз, по бокам Стива, чтобы подцепить нижнюю часть костюма.  
– Сними, – попросил он почти умоляющим тоном.

Стив уронил Баки на спину, сам оказавшись на коленях, затем вынул член, заставив Баки закусить губу, удерживая рвущийся протестующий стон. Но он тоже сел – дырка слегка ныла, немного болезненная при контакте с простыней, – вдвоем они быстрее избавятся от сложносочиненного костюма Стива. Стив выполз из кевлара, стащил нижнее белье и, снова став собой, скинул форму на пол.

Баки сглотнул, кончиками пальцев погладил линию челюсти Стива, благодарный и настолько переполненный эмоциями, что не мог сказать и слова.

Стив, видимо, как обычно все понял: он обхватил лицо Баки руками и притянул в долгий поцелуй. У Стива была такая горячая, гладкая кожа, что Баки, не удержавшись, скользнул пальцами по шее, по груди, к соскам, погладил их, заставив Стива выдохнуть ему в рот. Баки повел ладонь ниже, через потрясающий пресс, пока не достиг тяжелого, налитого члена Стива, обвил его пальцами и сделал пробное тянущее движение.

Стив резко выдохнул, протолкнул язык глубоко Баки в рот, и тот задрожал от яркости ощущений, застонал. Он начал двигать рукой, наслаждаясь звуками, что Стив издавал в ответ, до тех пор, пока Стив мягко не отстранил его, устраивая руку на бедре.

Баки понял намек и упал на спину, вытягиваясь на кровати. Стив кончиками пальцев прочертил линии по ногам Баки, заставив того задрожать; у него все еще довольно сильно стояло, хотя и не так, как раньше, но сейчас все ощущения вернулись, и все, чего ему сейчас хотелось – получить Стива, на член или в дырку, не важно.

Но пальцы Стива обогнули член, прошлись вверх, через живот, на грудь и внезапно выкрутили соски Баки, заставив того выгнуться в стоне.

– Тише, – прошептал Стив, наклоняясь, чтобы подразнить сосок языком. – Я все сделаю, Бак.

Стив слегка надавил ему на колени, и Баки охотно раздвинул их, открываясь, позволяя ему удобно устроиться между ними. Шершавые подушечки пальцев прошлись по растянутому кольцу мышц, погружаясь в него, и Баки втянул воздух, откидывая голову назад. Затем Стив склонился над ним и медленно вошел большим, горячим членом, и это было так, так потрясающе хорошо, что Баки почти заскулил: Стив сразу нашел самый правильный угол.

Баки обвил Стива ногами, обнял руками: все его тело жаждало прикосновений, как можно больше контакта кожи с кожей. Стив врубался в него, каждым движением проходясь прямиком по простате; член Баки, зажатый между их телами, терся о стальной пресс Стива. Было так крышесносно и потрясающе, что до второго оргазма было рукой подать, поэтому, когда он накатил, вышибая из Баки дух, все что тот мог – издать странный рычащий стон.

Стив не остановился, он продолжил трахать его, стонать, чувствуя, как Баки сжимается на его члене. Баки, теперь особенно чувствительный, сжимал его руками, ногами и задницей, наслаждался сорванным дыханием Стива, до тех пор пока тот не кончил, издав забавный, почти рыдающий звук, и Баки почувствовал, как теплое и мокрое наполняет его.

Так странно, но этого последнего эмоционального выплеска оказалось достаточно; реальность того, что они оба выжили и каким-то волшебным образом все еще вместе, накатила на Баки, заставив всхлипнуть и задрожать. Он чувствовал себя таким выпотрошенным, таким открытым, что даже не осознавал, что плачет, пока не почувствовал влагу на щеках.

Стив встревоженно поднял голову, услышав его всхлипы.  
–Эй, – позвал он, и беспокойство было написано на его лице. – Эй, детка, что случилось?

– Никогда больше, – ответил тот прерывающимся голосом, цепляясь за Стива, словно он был всем, что у того осталось. – Никогда, блядь, больше. Пожалуйста. Стив. Пожалуйста.

Лицо Стива смягчилось, он поцеловал Баки в угол глаза, туда, где слезы прокладывали новые дорожки:  
– Да, – сказал он. – Да, Бак. Никогда больше.

***

Мир всегда будет нуждаться в спасении, снова и снова – а затем еще разок. Таковым был их привычный распорядок долгое время: встать, одеться, попасть в заварушку и надеяться на лучшее, на возможность живым вернуться домой. Повторить на следующей неделе.

За пятнадцать минут до отправки на последнее в их жизни задание Баки сидел на диване и любовался утренним светом, пробивающимся сквозь неплотно прикрытое занавесками окно. Форма давила на плечи, щит, небрежно устроенный у спинки дивана, отбрасывал солнечные зайчики – и Баки пытался смотреть на что-то еще, но пятна света, медленно переползавшие по стене, завораживали.

Чуть позже из спальни вышел Стив: форма делала его плечи шире, а талию тоньше, и он выглядел точно так же, как чувствовал себя Баки: смертельно уставшим, весящим целую тонну, готовым прямо сейчас содрать с себя этот костюм и остаться в одном белье, открытым и уязвимым, с надеждой на лучшее.

Баки протянул ему руку, и Стив принял ее, позволил притянуть на диван, светлой головой прислонился к звезде на груди Баки – словно пытаясь услышать, как бьется его сердце.

Баки пропускал пальцы сквозь короткие волосы на затылке Стива, фокусируясь на сенсорах левой руки, пытаясь касаться ею почти неощутимо, как перышком. Стив закрыл глаза и сцепил руки в замок за спиной Баки, и тот наблюдал, как солнечные лучи, до того рассыпанные по стене, частично перекочевали на полоски на форме Стива. Волосы его, обрамленные вибрирующим светом, сверкали золотом.

«Может быть, мы просто слишком надолго в этом застряли, – подумал Баки, лежа вот так, держа Стива так же, как и в сорок четвертом, когда они, по колено в грязи Шварцвальда, лежали на свернутых походных койках поверх самодельной кровати. – Может быть, мы уже расплатились по всем долгам. Война продлилась гораздо дольше, чем то, на что мы подписывались».

– Пора, любимый, – тихо сказал Баки, когда стрелки часов опасно приблизились к моменту прибытия транспорта. Он обхватил Стива за подбородок правой рукой и погладил четкую линию большим пальцем, подушечкой, чувствуя пробивающуюся щетину. Солнце вызолотило раковину его уха, такого маленького и мягкого в сравнении с суровой резкостью челюсти. – Что ж, снова ринемся*...

Стив застонал и потерся щекой о форму Баки.  
– Еще пять минут, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста, красавчик.

Баки потянулся и поцеловал его в макушку. Солнечные лучи почти добрались до затылка Стива, и когда Баки закрыл глаза, темнота перед глазами наполнилась готовыми к жатве золотыми полями, пронизанными лучами солнца, пылающими деревнями и светом, бесконечным, заливающим все вокруг светом.

– Угу, – мягко сказал он. – Еще пять минут.

Конец.

 

** Цитата из «Генрих V», Шекспир

*Ричард Сайкен, Шахерезада

Расскажи мне о сне, где мы выныривали из озера  
и кутались снова в одежды.  
Как было поздно, но никто не мог уснуть, и лошади  
бежали и бежали, пока не забыли, кто они.  
Это не похоже на дерево, чьи корни где–то да кончатся,  
Это – как песня из радио в машине полиции  
о том, как мы свернули ковер, чтобы потанцевать, и дни  
были ярко–красными,  
и каждый раз, как мы целовались, еще одно яблоко  
превращалось в тонкие ломтики.  
Смотри на свет, льющийся сквозь оконное стекло.  
Он значит – сейчас полдень, он значит, что мы безутешны.  
Расскажи мне, как все это – и особенно любовь – разрушит нас,  
вот они, наши тела, охвачены светом –  
скажи мне, что мы никогда не привыкнем к нему.  
[c](http://samlib.ru/g/gejl/scheherazade.shtml)

Английская, оригинальная версия стихотворения:

Richard Siken: Scheherazade

Tell me about the dream where we pull the bodies out of the lake  
and dress them in warm clothes again.  
How it was late, and no one could sleep, the horses running  
until they forget that they are horses.  
It’s not like a tree where the roots have to end somewhere,  
it’s more like a song on a policeman's radio,  
how we rolled up the carpet so we could dance, and the days  
were bright red, and every time we kissed there was another apple  
to slice into pieces.  
Look at the light through the windowpane. That means it's noon, that means  
we're inconsolable.  
Tell me how all this, and love too, will ruin us.  
These, our bodies, possessed by light. Tell me we'll never get used to it.


End file.
